


First Kiss

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: 11 year old Steve is very confused as he sees his Ma kiss another man, not his Pa.He asks his best friend Bucky about it. Bucky, with his 14 years of life experience, always seems to have all the answers to Steve's questions.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Third Bingo fill

Steve was confused.

He had never seen his mom do that to another man except for his dad.

"Why did she do that?" he asked Bucky, who knew exactly why.

"Because she wanted to, Steve. It's normal, don't worry."

Bucky stroked a hair out of Steve's eyes. God, he was so innocent. And young.

Steve still looked confused, big eyes gazing at Bucky expectedly.  
Bucky chuckled.

"It's fine, Stevie. It's okay."  
He smiled at the young boy, noticing furrowed eyebrows.

"But why does she want to do that? She only ever did that with Pa."

Bucky took another chocolate from the box between them. They sat opposite of each other, legs crossed.  
He munched on the candy and saw Steve take one himself.

Chocolate was very expensive. They rarely got to eat it, but when they did, they enjoyed it tremendously.  
Sarah had given them the box after she had earned a bit more for making over hours, which wasn't uncommon for her.

"Does that mean she loves that man?"

Steve swallowed, savoring the sweet flavor. He had a piece of chocolate near the corner of his mouth and Bucky swiped it off with his thumb, holding it so Steve could lick the remains off it.

Bucky knew it was wrong, but the feeling of Steve's soft tongue on his skin felt _so good!_

He sucked in a breath as Steve's eyes were still gazing up at his face while doing it.

"Not necessarily. People can kiss even if they don't love each other."

Bucky's voice was neutral, but his stomach was doing salto's.

"Why?"

This was typical Steve, asking _why_  a hundred times. Bucky chuckled and answered:

"Because it feels good."

He shrugged, offering Steve another piece between his index finger and thumb.

Pink lips grabbed it and Bucky could die right then, totally happy.

He looked at Steve through headed eyelids and cleared his throat. Steve, per usual, didn't suspect a thing, not even when he glanced at Bucky's lustful face.

"Good how?" Steve asked with a mouthful.

"Like. Remember when we were on the fair and we rode that roller coaster?"

Steve nodded and Bucky continued.

"It's the same feeling in your tummy. Felt good, right?"

Steve nodded again and then reached for another chocolate, but Bucky grabbed his wrist.

"Let's save some for later, okay? I don't want you to get bellyache."

"Then you can kiss me and it'll be over!"

Steve said enthusiastically, smiling up at Bucky for being clever.

Bucky however almost choked on his own saliva, a hot pit growing lowly in his stomach.

"Nah, Stevie. Boys aren't supposed to kiss each other."

Bucky struggled to maintain a composed image, but Steve was distracted by a spider running up his leg. He let it crawl up his finger and put it down on the floor.

"Why not?"  
Steve asked, concentrating on the spider, watching it crawl away from him.

_How is this kid not dead yet?_

"Because... People will look weird at you. That's what I've been taught anyway."

Steve finally let his eyes fall on Bucky's, brows furrowed again.

"That's not fair! What if I wanna kiss you?"  
He protested and Bucky could see the rebel come out in the blue eyes, indocile as ever.

Bucky swallowed, wanting to touch Steve's hair again, stroke it (and maybe lick his face, whatever, right?).

"Now why'd you wanna do that?"

"Because I love you, why else?"

Bucky just stared at Steve, falling completely still.

Steve looked at Bucky, concerned.

"Buck?" He poked at Bucky's chest.

"Hm? Yeah." Bucky came back to life, grabbing the finger.

"You love me?" He choked out, hand clamped around finger in the air between them.

"Hmhm!" Steve murmured, nodding his head firmly.

Bucky started smiling dumbly, letting go of Steve's finger. He opened his arms and pulled Steve to him.

Steve complied happily, hugging Bucky back.

"God Stevie, you're so cute!"

They hugged for a few beats before Steve tugged at his shirt, pulling back.

"Don't you love me?"  
His voice was a little insecure but still hopeful.

"Of course I love you!" Bucky answered quickly. He didn't want Steve to think for even a second that he didn't love him.

A bubbly laugh escaped Steve's lips and Bucky's face _melted_.

How was he supposed to survive this? His stomach was exploding with butterflies and all he could think about were Steve's words.

They set eyes on each other, smiling. Bucky was just in awe with Steve and kept smiling brightly, while Steve suddenly averted his eyes, looking at the ground instead.

He fidgeted with his hands, a tick that Bucky recognized as Steve being very nervous.

Bucky's smile faded away immediately, concern taking it's place.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Steve shook his head and mumbled something Bucky didn't quite catch. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Doll, I didn't understand you. Speak up." His voice wasn't commanding but soft, caring.

Steve dared to look up and Bucky saw a light pink dust on the boy's cheeks.

"If - if I love you..."

Steve's voice was quiet and Bucky had to strain to understand the sentence. He dipped his head forward so he could hear Steve.

"Can I..."

Steve's eyes wandered upwards, finding grey ones. Bucky smirked when he got the message, almost jumped at Steve from happiness. But not just yet, this was _way_ more fun.

He saw Steve take a deep breath, biting his lip nervously.

Small hands made their way up Bucky's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly for support.

"Bucky?"

An innocent voice rang in Bucky's ears and he couldn't help teasing Steve.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

Bucky stroked Steve's hair out of his eyes, golden locks soft between his fingers. Steve was looking at him with big eyes, pupils blown wide.

Unconsciously he licked his lips and his heart was beating _fast_.

"Please?" Steve almost whimpered, tightening his grip. Bucky could feel Steve's hands on his body, the touch warm behind the fabric.

"Wanna kiss me?"

Bucky asked teasingly, getting heavy nods in return. He smirked widely and saw Steve bite his lip again.

_Again, how is this kid not raped out of his brains yet? Jesus!_

"Want me to kiss you or do you wanna start?"

"I wanna kiss you!" Steve answered, almost jumping out of his skin. If he wasn't so damn shy, he probably would've already.

Bucky chuckled. _Of course you do_ , he thought amusingly as he leaned back on both his arms, creating more distance between them. Steve let go of the shirt and inspected Bucky's face curiously.

"All right, here I am, all ready to be kissed up!" Bucky smiled, enjoying the way Steve crawled closer, like a curious yet scared puppy.

Still nervous, Steve put one hand on Bucky's lap as he wanted to get closer.  
He didn't do it on purpose, he was just trying to stay calm and cuddle up to his best friend.  
Bucky closed his eyes at the touch, head falling back.

" _Fuck_ , Steve!" Bucky gasped out, startling Steve. The boy sat back on his heals immediately, not touching Bucky with any part of his body.

"Sorry."

His head was aimed at his lap in shame. He thought he'd hurt Bucky and didn't want to make it worse.

Bucky's head shot back in Steve's direction.  
_What was that now?_

Seeing Steve be ashamed activated his over-protection-protocol. He bounced back closer to Steve, taking his head in his hand and pulling him towards Bucky.

"Stevie don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong I swear! Come 'ere."

He petted Steve's head and Steve burried his face in Bucky's shoudler.

"Then why'd you hurt?"  
The muffled sound came, confusing Bucky.

"What? I wasn't in pain! It felt good, your hand felt good."

Did Steve not know _anything_  about sex?

That thought made Bucky feel slightly guilty, like he was ruining something innocent that he shouldn't. But the thought of Steve with another dame experimenting, when he would be older, made Bucky's stomach flip.

There was _no way_ anybody else would touch or kiss his Steve like that.

"Stevie?"

A hummed sound came and Bucky's fingers curled around Steve's neck.

"Do you know where you were touching me?"

He could feel Steve shaking his head.

Bucky couldn't repress a sigh and pushed Steve gently off him.

Steve's face was apologetic and ashamed, eyes cast on Bucky's to search for signs of anger.

He flinched when Bucky stroked back a hair again.

"Why don't you let me kiss you, and we start from there? Hm?"

Bucky smiled at his beautiful, cute friend, who nodded shyly.

Bucky licked his lips, inching towards Steve's. Steve was nervous as Hell, he could tell by a mile, but this feeling was intoxicating. The way Steve always looked up to him and clung to him and _wanted_  him.

It was enough to drive Bucky wild, fantasies on full speed rushing through his mind.

Slowly, Bucky angled his head a little, face closer to Steve than he ever dreamed, and then he pushed his lips against plump, soft, pink ones.

Steve tasted of chocolate and something else, something sweeter. He didn't move at all, was just sitting as still as he could.

They were just pressing their lips together, but it was _good_.

Bucky smiled after five seconds, and Steve could feel this. It was a weird feeling, touching someone else with his lips. But it felt kinda nice, especially with Bucky's scent in his nose.

The older boy was the first to let go. He opened his eyes to see Steve gazing up at him again, amazement in his eyes.

Bucky smiled sweetly at Steve.

"How was that?" He mumbled in one breath.

"Uhm."

Steve was struggling to find words for it and Bucky noticed. He knew Steve's bodylanguage as if it was his own.

Steve crawled closer to Bucky again, grabbing his shirt and clumisly pushing his lips to Bucky's cheek.

"More, please." he whispered in Bucky's ear, half cuddling half straddling him.

Bucky chuckled and let it happen, helping Steve find his balance.  
He took the boy's kneecaps and pulled them closer to his own waist.

Steve was straddling Bucky's lap now, grinding against it, probably without even knowing why.

Bucky's hand came up to Steve's chin, pulling him into another kiss, this time moving his lips and tongue.

Steve let Bucky's tongue slide in his mouth, the sensation new and exciting.

After a while, he pushed back experimentally with his own tongue.  
A loud gasp escaped Steve as he felt the wetness and softness and Bucky's taste. Everything was too much, the building up feeling in his lap, the tingling of his tummy and the warmth of Bucky's mouth.

He moved faster against Bucky's lap and Bucky moaned, opening his mouth further. He pushed Steve off by his waist, quitting the make out party.

Steve whined at the loss of touch and crossed his arms, a blaming look on his face directed towards Bucky.

"I know doll, sorry."

"You don't sound sorry."  
Steve shot back, making Bucky laugh.

He ruffled Steve's hair, earning a soft whimper.

"One thing at a time, okay?"

Steve nodded disappointedly. He guessed it was over now?

"It was fun."

Steve smiled up at Bucky, crawling back over to hug him.

"Yes, felt real good, didn't it?" Bucky rubbed his back.

Steve nodded eagerly.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"  
Voice sweet like honey, Bucky couldn't resist.

 _For God's sake, Barnes, say no. This is wrong enough as it is, say fucking no! Steve deserves better than this, don't -_  

"Please?"  
Steve's hands clamped at the back of Bucky's neck, almost scratching.

"Of course baby, anything you want!"

Bucky couldn't have answered quickly enough.


End file.
